


Scarred Danvers

by FallingArtist



Series: Busted - Supercorp dorks [2]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Busted, Dorks in Love, Established Relationship, F/F, Fluff, Humor, Making Out, No Angst, Sisters, SuperCorp, Walking In On Someone, sanvers (mentioned), sanvers bet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-05
Updated: 2017-02-05
Packaged: 2018-09-21 23:45:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9572186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallingArtist/pseuds/FallingArtist
Summary: Some folk asked for a fic about Alex walking in on Kara and Lena heavily making out in the kitchen? Delivered.It's a short sequel to "Blame it on the phone", but it can easily be read alone.





	

**Author's Note:**

> In the comments of "Blame it on the phone" someone asked for a fic about Alex walking in on Kara and Lena (like I wrote at the end of "Blame it on the phone"). I delivered.  
> Enjoy! :)

 

Lena’s lips are so soft, Kara shouldn’t be blamed if she can’t think straight when she’s kissing them. Before she knows it, she’s pushing Lena against the counter, trapping her with her arms, pancakes long forgotten.

Lena lets out a soft gasp as her back suddenly hits the counter, Kara having used just a little bit of superspeed without realising. It always turns the brunette on how Kara has her strength always in check and is always very careful and gentle with her, but how she can’t control her speed when they’re kissing, as if she couldn’t bare to be an inch too far from her for a split second too long.

When Lena comes up for air, Kara seizes the opportunity and drags her lips down Lena’s neck, perfect, silk-like skin beneath her mouth, the sensation exhilarating for Kara. She begins to leave open mouthed kisses there and Lena starts to make those quiet sounds that Kara loves so much. When she gently drags her teeth on Lena’s skin, the brunette moans get louder and-

 

Her sister is staring at them with wide eyes and a hand over her mouth. For a second Kara and Alex are perfectly still, looking at each other in shock.

Then the bubble explodes.

“Oh my god!” Alex screams turning around and rubbing her eyes.

“Alex!” Kara detaches herself from Lena who only then realises someone else is in the room.

“I so didn’t need to see that, Kara!” Alex cries, her back still to the couple.

“What are you doing here!” Kara shrieks.

“I knocked! Damn, Kara, aren’t you supposed to have superhearing? I fucking knocked, goddamit!” Alex complains. “Is it safe to turn around now?”

“Yeah”, Kara replies sheepishly.

“You scarred me to life,” Alex whines as she turns around to be faced with two very red girls.

Her scowl though fails to resist as she takes in the embarrassed face of Lena Luthor, trying to hide behind her girlfriend’s shoulder.

It turns out the mighty CEO is the one who blushes the deepest red, after all. She laughs at them both before remembering something.

“Damn it!” she frowns. “Maggie won the bet.”

Kara and Lena look at each other confused.

“I hate you, Luthor”.

“Alex?” Kara begins carefully, already fearing the answer, “what did you and your girlfriend bet on this time?”

Alex shrugs. “She said Lena would blush more, I said nobody blushes as much as you do”, then she waves them off, “you made me lose a bet, at least hand me a beer”.

“It’s ten in the morning”, Lena protests.

“You bet about me, _again_?” Kara asks, a hand covering her face as she sighs. “I should be mad at you two”.

“But you’re not, ‘cause we’re too cute to be mad at. And, yes, Luthor, I’m aware of the time”.

 

When neither of the girls behind the counter move, Alex goes to grab her own beer and decides to ignore the way Kara and Lena have gone back making out with their eyes, until her beer is open at least.

“Lena, would you stop eye-fucking my sister – emphasis on _sister_ – right to my face?”

Lena has never blushed more than that day. But that’s only the beginning.

**Author's Note:**

> How did I do? Did you like it? 
> 
> If you haven't read "Blame it on the phone", you can find it here: http://archiveofourown.org/works/8943934#work_endnotes
> 
> In the last two days I've written down some new Supercorp works. I'm gonna publish a new one every few days, stay tuned for a Part 4 of three chapters (one ch. is gonna be Sanvers!) to the Super!pick-up lines series, and for an independent piece that I may even attach to this series. 
> 
> You can find me on Tumblr to send me a prompt, a simple question, a feedback, a comment, or just to talk with yet another gay creampuff ;) justawordunsaid.tumblr.com  
> You can also come say hello on Twitter: @Sara_NobodyO
> 
> English is my second language, just throwing that out there.  
> I don't own the characters.


End file.
